In the past, N-ethyl-N'- 3-(dimethylamino)propyl!carbodiimide hydrochloride (EDC) was used as the coupling reagent during amide formation. Typically, the EDC-mediated amide formation reactions were carried out in a polar solvent such as acetonitrile or dimethylformamide. The work-up involving these solvents was difficult and time consuming, requiring repetitive back extractions. Very often, peptides prepared by this procedure contained certain amount of the epimer (generated by racemization of the carboxyl fragment). Thus, one of the major challenges in peptide synthesis is the prevention of racemization.
The addition of N-hydroxy compounds, such as 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBT), suppresses side reactions and reduces racemization. In certain circumstances, however, racemization still occurs, even in the presence of the additive. Recently, it has been shown that 1-hydroxy-7-azabenzotriazole (HOAT) is also effective as an additive in preserving chiral integrity during peptide coupling reactions. Carpino, L. A., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 4397-4798!. A certain amount of racemization is still inevitable, however, even with this new additive.
A two-phase approach for oligopeptide synthesis has been reported in which the coupling reactions were carried out in dichloromethane using the water soluble EDC as the coupling reagent. The side products of the reactions were them removed by aqueous extractions after the coupling was complete. Sheehan, J. C. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1965, 87, 2492-2493!. This method has been employed in the active ester coupling starting with the N-hydroxysuccinimide esters. Schneider, C. H.; Wirz, W.; Helv. Chim. Acta, 1972, 55, 1062-1074!. The EDC-mediated coupling reaction in dichloromethane sometimes still resulted in considerable extent of racemization, however, even with HOBT as the additive.
A "hold-in-solution" method for oligopeptide synthesis, in which the reaction was carried out at room temperature in a two-phase mixture of dichloroethane and water using EDC as the coupling reagent and HOBT as the additive, has been reported by Nozaki, et al. The extent of racemization was not reported, however, and the yields were not optimized. Furthermore, only N-Boc-amino acids were used for the peptide elongation, and it is known that the Boc protecting group suppresses the racemization during peptide coupling. Nozaki, S., et al., Chem. Lett. 1977, 1057; Nozaki, S.; Muramatsu, I., Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 1982, 55, 2165.! Thus, a need remains for a method of peptide segment condensation which provides easier work-up, higher recovery yields and less racemization; more specifically, a general method of peptide segment condensation which does not require the use of Boc protected amino acid starting materials in order to obtain low racemization would be highly desirable. In addition, a coupling process which does not require handling or disposal of halogenated solvents would result in reduced environmental problems; these environmental concems become increasingly important when the peptide coupling reaction is done on a large scale.